


I Don't Share

by freckledandspectacled



Series: Prompt List #1 [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Voyeurism, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledandspectacled/pseuds/freckledandspectacled
Summary: 25. “You’re mine. I don’t share”





	I Don't Share

**Author's Note:**

> I love Jealouswald. Ed does too.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never thought about it?” Edward insists, plucking the cigarette from Oswald’s fingers. 

“Never,” Oswald says, deadpan. He leans over to grab the pack from the nightstand, sweat glistening on his back in the moonlight that snuck through the blinds. Edward inhales and sighs, pleasantly recalling the circumstances that had led to Oswald’s current state. Edward can admit that he’d been demanding of him tonight. In all fairness though, Oswald had promised that he wouldn’t go easy on him. Edward takes another drag, glad for how sore he is between his legs and how disheveled Oswald looks. 

“Not even just watching?” Edward asks. Oswald glares at him and brings his cigarette to his lips.

“You’re mine.” He flicks the lighter, turning the tip of his cigarette red. “I don’t share.”

“What if it was you?” Edward suggests. “You could tie me up and make me watch while you took someone—”

“Edward,” Oswald interrupts. He takes Edward’s cigarette and stubs it out in the ashtray with his own. “I don’t want anybody else. I don’t want to see you with anybody else.” He rolls back to face Edward, laying on his side and cupping his cheek.

“And I don’t want a threesome.” 

He kisses Edward fiercely, moving back on top of him. Edward moans and spreads his legs wider as Oswald moves between them. If he had known that irritating Oswald would get him revved up for a second round even faster than usual, he might have suggested a threesome earlier. 

“Alright,” Edward says. It was just an idea. “I think you’re more than enough for me anyways.” Oswald pushes inside of him again, stretching and filling Edward in a way that’s just mind-numbingly, _unfairly_ good. Edward moans, high-pitched and breathy, still sensitive from earlier. 

“Oh, _way_ more than enough,” Edward corrects, already quivering in anticipation. 

“Damn right,” Oswald says, snapping his hips once, hard into Edward. Edward arches and cries out, already aching for Oswald to go faster. Oswald takes a handful of Edward’s hair, pulling his head to the side and biting possessively at his neck.

“Who do you belong to?” Oswald growls into his ear, accompanied by another sharp thrust. 

“You!” Edward shouts, eyes already squeezing shut.

“You’re mine,” Oswald repeats, beginning to rock into him. Edward is so relieved he could cry.

“Yours.”


End file.
